A home care cleaning solution is typically sold in a dispenser that includes a housing and a pump assembly. A pre-mixed cleaning solution is disposed within the housing. When a user actuates the pump assembly, the cleaning solution flows (e.g., sprays) out through a nozzle in the pump assembly.
In another embodiment, the user may pour a measured amount of concentrated cleaning solution into the housing through a first end of the housing, and pour a measured amount of water into the housing through a second end of the housing. The concentrated cleaning solution and water mix together in the housing. After mixing occurs, a user may actuate the pump assembly, causing the mixture to flow out through the nozzle in the pump assembly. When the mixture is exhausted, the user may pour additional measured amounts of concentrated cleaning solution and/or water into the housing, so that the dispenser may continue to be used. What is needed, however, is an improved system and method for refilling a dispenser after the cleaning solution is exhausted.